


Wendip One shots full collection.

by Dusk4224



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusk4224/pseuds/Dusk4224
Summary: A collection of all my Wendip one shots. Some NSFW, but majority not. I will make a not at the top of a chapter if its NSFW.Two Major AU's.Aged Up: Wendy and Dipper are together and so are Pacifica and Mabel, a collection of snapshots from their lives.Coffeeshop: Wendy Dipper and Tambry work in a Coffeeshop together, watch as Wendy and Dipper slowly fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Not Exactly a Balcony

Dipper pines had only been in gravity falls for four hours when he first felt himself in some form of peril. After a marathon coach trip with his hyperactive twin sister Mabel, Dipper had been more than willing to head straight to bed. Unfortunately for the younger pines twin he first had to catch up with friends he hadn't seen in person for nearly a year.   
He had a brief interaction with his sisters best friends, Grenda and Candy and a slightly longer conversation with the heiress Pacifica Northwest, who after the events of his first year in the small town had become close friends with both his sister and her friends. Dipper had exchanged hugs with Melody and Soos, the new Mr Mystery tearing up at his friend's return. While this was happening Dipper couldn't help but notice the absence of a certain red headed Lumberjill.   
Of all his many friends in Gravity Falls, Dipper had been most excited to reunite with his childhood crush, Wendy Corduroy. Disheartened by her absence Dipper had become slightly less animated than normal remaining almost silent until their return to the Mystery Shack. Dipper had informed the group that he was heading to bed and trudged his way to the attic, lugging his bag behind him.   
He gently fiddled with the worn fur of the trapper hat he wore. It had been given to him by Wendy as he left Gravity Falls for the first time, the two had taken to exchanging hats at the beginning and end of any time they met up. It was at this moment that Dipper heard something on the roof. A loud thud followed by a strange scraping noise echoed through the thin walls of the Attic. Dippers mind raced thinking of past adversaries from the past four year's he'd been visiting the town. The only opponent that had ever attempted to climb the Mystery Shack was a group of rather ambitious gnomes who attempted to enter the house, via chimney, dressed as Father Christmas. This infiltration had failed due to their poor organisation and more importantly the fact it was mid-August. Dipper crept downstairs, past his sibling dozing in front of the TV, and into the shop section of the Mystery Shack. He found the ladder that lead to Wendy's spot on the roof, took a collection of slow, deep breaths and climbed onto the roof.   
Dipper wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him on the roof top.   
There, stretched out on an old lawn chair, blue and white baseball cap pulled over her eyes, was Wendy Corduroy. Dipper completely failed to stifle a gasp at the sight of his closest friend. This noise didn't go unnoticed by the redhead who lept at the noise, turning to face the 16 year old.   
Wendy's eyes grew wide as she caught the first glimpse of her friend since the previous Christmas. She dove off the chair and onto the startled boy dragging them both to the floor. Her arms encircled his midriff, clasping together at his back. Dipper had landed on his back and could do little but marvel at the mass of ginger hair resting on his chest.   
They stayed embraced like this for the next ten minutes, Dippers hand gently playing with Wendy's hair. Eventually she raised her head to look at him.   
"care to tell me what that was about?" Wendy could hear the edge of mirth in her long-time friends voice.   
Flushing bright crimson Wendy stared down and mumbled grumpily, "I just missed you, dork."   
Dipper couldn't help but smile at the Lumberjill's response, before responding with a simple "I missed you too Wendy." She looked up, returned his smile and moved to sit next to him. There the two sat catching up with one other about the last month. They kept in contact regularly, with Wendy occasionally coming up to Piedmont for a weekend of bad movies and slightly less magical adventures (apart from that one time with the baby hydra but neither Wendy nor the Pines twins will breathe a word of what happened with the small, multi-headed lizard.)   
Noticing the time Wendy began preparing to leave, reaching for the discarded baseball cap that had been flung from her head when she pounced on the young man she'd been catching up with. She gently took the trapper hat from her friends head and replaced it with the baseball cap.   
Dipper smiled at her before suddenly pausing.   
"Wait a second. What are you doing up here Wendy?"   
"Soos lets me come up here whenever I want, as long as I don't disturb anyone. Plus I needed it today, work was an utter train wreck." Dipper nodded his understanding, being the oldest Corduroy child she had taken to shadowing her father and preparing herself for her role in the family business. (Dipper claimed this made it sound like a feudal monarchy, to which Wendy responded with a quick comment of dork, followed by a mumbled comment about swords and ponds.)   
Once again realising the time Wendy said a brief goodbye, pulled on her hat and leapt off the roof and into a nearby tree. Dipper stared at the Lumberjack's daughter as she walked into the forest in the direction of home, a giant grin plastered across his face. Said grin would stay with the young boy until he drifted into a blissful sleep. 

This pattern continued for the first few week of the holiday. Dipper would spend his days off in the forest with his sister and her friends. Then in the evenings he'd wait for the tell-tale scraping on the roof and go to meet Wendy on the roof. Some days they'd talk for hours, about her work, his adventures, TV anything that allowed them to keep the conversations going. Then other nights, when Wendy's work had been trying or Dipper had come too close to serious harm barely a word would be said. They would simply look at each other and they understood, Dipper would sit, his back leant against the slanting roof and Wendy would simply curl into his side. If Dipper were his younger self this would have filled him with an overwhelming sense of giddy joy. But now it simply consumed him with an overwhelming sense of tranquillity. On occasion one of the two of them would fall asleep, rather than move the other would simply grab a blanket they had left on the roof and wrap them both in it. 

On the Tuesday of the third week Wendy arrived at the Shack to find Dipper already sat on the roof, his legs dangling off the side. Wendy started up at him, before taking a knee on the ground beneath him.   
"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo." Wendy's voice boomed in the late evening air.   
Dipper gazed down at her a small smile appearing on his face.  
"what are you doing Wendy?"   
"I'm doing that bit, you know? From Romeo and Juliet, but I only remember that line." Wendy heard a faint chuckle from above.   
"I'm pretty sure that isn't the right line and we're the wrong way round and this is not exactly a balcony." He watched her as she climbed the side of the Shack her head appearing over the roof by one of his legs.   
"Whatever. At least I tried, I didn't really pay attention in English class."   
"Or any class" Dipper mumbled.   
"what was that Pines? Just because you've grown doesn't mean I couldn't totally take you." Wendy lugged herself up next to him. She took a second to give her friend a quick look over. She noticed his right arm was wrapped in a thick bandage.   
"hey Dipper, what's up with your arm." She nodded her head towards the offending limb.   
Dipper gently placed his hand on top of the bandage, wincing in pain.   
"nothing serious I just got into a bit of a scrap while I was out today."   
"what exactly was it, a Wolf? Jesus Dipper look at those bandages." Wendy did nothing to hide the obvious concern in her voice.  
"not exactly a Wolf. It was kind of a bear." For the rest of his life Dipper pines would regret telling Wendy that information in the way he did.   
"A WHAT!" Dipper swore he felt the very forest shake at her cry of exclamation Wendy gave out. "you idiot Dipper Pines, you absolute moron. What the hell were you thinking?"   
The young man's cheeks flushed at the deep disappointment he could feel emanating from Wendy. "I was trying to get a chunk of its hair. I needed it to get something from the gnomes."   
"What on earth could the gnomes give you that was worth nearly getting yourself mauled."  
Dippers cheeks once again blushed bright crimson "A hat" he muttered his voice barely a whisper.   
If Dipper had thought that the anger he had faced earlier was bad it was nothing compared to the outcry at his last comment.   
"Let me get this straight, you nearly got yourself mauled FOR A FUCKING HAT."  
"I needed it for Mabel, for her birthday I wanted to get her something special." But Dippers protest fell on deaf ears as he was scooped into a massive hug by the Lumberjill. Dipper relaxed into her arms and felt the young woman's breathing grow calmer.   
"you're an idiot Dipper Pines. I shouldn't let you out of my sight, you're going to get yourself killed." He pulled back ready to respond with a quip, but was cut short by his redheaded friends lips gently meeting his.   
Dipper saw stars. His eyes grew wide before slowly closing as he melted into the kiss. He felt Wendy's arms encircle his waist as he was pulled slowly onto her lap. Dipper sighed happily into her mouth before gently pulling away.   
The two teenagers looked at each mouths opening in unison.   
"Dipper I lo..."  
" Wendy I lo..."   
The two paused, took a deep breath and burst out laughing. Dipper clutched his sides as Wendy gasped for air, both unable to believe the others comments. After a solid 5 minutes of laughter the two had calmed enough to look at each other. Once again both mouths opened and the two spoke in unison.   
"I love you too dork." 

The next week passed in a daze, Wendy had begged her dad for a week off and he had begrudgingly obliged. The Lumberjill had taken her newfound freedom to spend a lot of more time with her now boyfriend Dipper pines. She had started to accompany Dipper, Mabel and her friends on their daily adventures. The rest of their friends had forgotten just how great a team the Pine Tree and the Bag of Ice made. Where Dipper was intellectual and had a tendency to overcomplicate things, Wendy was level headed and tended to favour the simple. All the while, as the two friends explored the forests of Gravity Falls, the eldest Pine twin watched them, humming gently to herself a broad grin on her face. 

Mabel was certain they were dating. She was absolutely adamant. It was obvious, especially after the events of this evening. After a long day in the woods, attempting to convince a rather ambitious group of gnomes (the same one's from the Santa incident) to not free a collection of dinosaurs from amber as they definitely wouldn't make as they had put it "epic mounts." The group had trudged back to the Mystery Shack thoroughly tired and all flopped down on or around the sofa in front of the television. Wendy and Dipper had sat side by side on the floor their legs just slightly touching. The group stared in unison at the screen, immersed in the beginnings of a Ducktective marathon, all of them apart from Mabel who stared intently at the young maybe-couple. As the marathon continued into its first hour she noticed a subtle interlocking of the pairs left and right hands. At the one hour 45 minuet mark, Mabel noticed Wendy gently rest her head on Dipper's shoulder. At around the two and a half hour mark everyone in the room, apart from herself and Dipper, had fallen into a pleasant slumber. Mabel barely muffled a gasp as her brother began to gently play with the Lumberjill's hair. Just as Mabel had begun to calm herself Dipper made a grave error. He reached over, gently brushed Wendy's hair to the side and planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE A COUPLE!" Mabel's sudden roar of triumph awoke everyone in the room with a start. Candy, Grenda and Pacifica looked on in a muddle of confusion and terror as Mable launched herself at her brother and his girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around them, she began giggling manically before assaulting the two with a barrage of questions. "WHEN? HOW? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? HOW MANY NICES AND NEPHEWS AM I GETTING? CAN I KNIT THEM SWETTERS?" Just as Dipper was considering faking a heart attack to escape his sisters clutches, the three other occupants of the room grabbed Mabel by the arms and hoisted her out of the room, much to her obvious and very loud dismay. Pacifica poked her head around the doorway, glancing down at the crimson faced teenagers. "We'll take her to calm down. See you both later. Oh and thanks, I won the betting pool the others all thought it would take the last day of summer for you two to go through with this."  
As the blonde heiress left the room, Dipper and Wendy gave each other the same exasperated look.   
"Roof?" they asked in unison.   
As Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy sat, legs dangling from the roof of the Mystery Shack, arms wrapped around each other and only the muffled sounds of Mabel shrieking seeping through the walls of the shack, they finally understood three things. One, they'd be avoiding Mabel for the next few days. Two, they owed Candy, Grenda and Pacifica a debt that they may never be able to repay. And three, that no matter what the strange town of Gravity Falls would bring, they'd face it with their Family, their friends and each other.


	2. A very Wendip Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper will do anything to share Christmas with the woman he loves.

"Don't let Dipper get lost in his mind" Mabel remembered her Gruncle Ford telling her that once. She knew what he meant. Dipper had struggled through adversity and battled with unimaginable creatures for the last 5 years and Mabel had watched it nearly consume him on multiple occasions. But this, this was much worse. This was a horrific sight for Mabel. There, sat on the floor of his bedroom, was her brother Dipper Pines, wrapped in a festive Christmas sweater she had knit for him, pouring over a collection of travel guides and his journals, scribbling feverishly in a small blue notebook. The sweater was one of Mabel's greatest creations, a green affair with a blue sugar pine on the front. The tree was decked with baubles and presents were placed around it's base. The trunk of the tree had a small hatchet dug in just above the presents and there at the trees crown, her pièce de résistance. A dusty brown trapper hat hung at the top of the tree, the same hat that her brother had rested snugly on his head. A head that was almost buzzing with the sheer amount of thought going on inside.   
It was obvious to Mabel what he was doing, he was plotting and if there was one thing she knew about dippers plots it was that they were always needlessly complex.   
"Dipper? Bro-Bro? What are you doing?" Her voice was calm and soothing trying not to shock the boy. His head shot up glancing at her with blood-shot eyes, a subtle frown crossing his face. "It's gotta be perfect Mabes, absolutely perfect" His face was almost manic, deep bags under his eyes. "What has to be perfect Dip."With a colossal grin that could've made Jack Skeleton jealous he roared triumphantly "CHRISTMAS!" 

One day, Wendy Corduroy mused, she would get bored of this. Sprinting through the forest climbing from tree to tree and attempting, successfully, to evade the eyes of the many heads of the multi-bear. Something strange had been happening in the woods around the small town in the last month. Animals had become frenzied, attempting to steal food from inside houses and occasionally attacking a bystander. After three mountain lions had broken into Greasy's dinner and attempted to eat most of the kitchen and some of its denizens Wendy, with the help of Stan, Ford, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica, had produced an antidote to whatever was causing the momentary change in personality.   
This fact was little comfort for Wendy as she attempted to get close enough to the multi-bear to force-feed the creature the antidote. Watching the creature prowl beneath the tree branch she was currently perched on. She waited for the perfect moment then jumped, landing directly on the creatures back. The creature roared, attempting to grab the irritation on its back. Before he could buck her off Wendy thrust her hand into her pocket withdrawing a peanut and jelly sandwich, the multi-bear's favourite, loaded with the antidote. In a moment of panic Wendy did something incredibly stupid, she thrust her hand into the mouth of the multi-bear's centre head. Dropping the sandwich inside she leapt off the creatures back, landing on the ground with an awful thud.   
Waiting no time Wendy leapt to her feet, fleeing the multi-bear who crashed through the undergrowth behind her. She lunged forward through a bush and into a secluded glade. As soon as she landed Wendy realised where she was. There in the glades centre was a small stone statue.   
Bill Cipher, or what was left of him, stared at her with his single, unmoving, stone eye. Wendy knew he was still there, inside that granite cocoon, hoping for some form of escape. Dipper had always been certain that Cipher was still alive, even in his statue form and Wendy wholeheartedly agreed with her boyfriend. The others claimed it was Dipper's paranoia, not helped by the fact he refused to enter the vicinity of the statue. So at his request, Wendy had put up signs around the glade warning of a variety of dangers, anything to stop people entering it. This didn't stop the statue attempting to mess with the town of gravity falls. There at its base was a collection of bright yellow berries and all of a sudden Wendy understood. This was the reason for the animals strange behaviour, once again Cipher had attempted to cause chaos mere days before Dipper's return to Gravity Falls.   
Wendy glared at the statue before aiming a swift kick at it's eye. She reached down and placed the collection of berry's into the zip lock bag she'd been carrying the multi-bear's sandwich in. She left the glade the way she entered and walked over to the Multi-bear. The antidote had taken effect and the large beast was dozing lightly. Wendy reached forward and gently petted each head in turn. One day, Wendy thought, she'd get bored of this. But not any time soon. 

 

After dropping off the berries with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy made the long walk back to the Corduroy Cabin. The air was crisp and cold, the grass at her feet crunching with frost. Wendy spent the time planning the rest of her day, she had to finish tidying in preparation for her visitor during the Christmas season. Her father and brothers were deep in a wood about ten miles away performing their annual apocalypse survival training. Wendy had been excused for the last few years for two major reasons. Firstly she had survived an actual apocalypse and secondly she had someone she wanted to spend the holiday with. Well someone's plural but one specific someone was set to arrive the next day. She reached the door to the cabin and swung it open, taking a deep breath she stepped though and began to combat the mess inside. 

As Dipper packed his suitcase full of warm clothes, his sister humming loud Christmas songs in the room next to him, he gave his list one last look over. He had to make a few stops before he arrived at Wendy's the next day, but as long as everything went to plan it would be perfect. Speaking of plan's he still has a couple of calls to make before the morning. Reaching for his phone Dipper dialed a number and placed it by his ear. "Hey gruncle Ford, how are you and Stan? Yeah I just wanted to check that you'd managed to get the package to the Shack." he waited for a response "You did! That's brilliant! Did you also happen to convince Mc'gugcket... That as well, thank you so much Gruncle Ford, I'll give Mabel both your love. I gotta go, I need to see if I can get Manly Dan on his satellite phone." 

The morning of December 15th was a cold one in gravity falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines staggered out of the taxi they had taken from the nearest airport. Mabel gave her brother a quick hug and they parted ways. Mabel piled her and her brothers luggage onto the side of the road, perching on top of her case waiting for Pacificas car to arrive. Meanwhile Dipper pulled on his uncle Ford's old coat, a gift from his last birthday full of secret pockets and strange materials. He took a deep breath, turned from the road and forged into the woods. 

Wendy Corduroy awoke to a gentle tapping on her front door. She rolled out of bed and gently climbed to her feet. Glancing at the clock she realised she'd over slept, it was already gone midday nearing one as she staggered down the stairs and opened the door. There on her doorstep, was the self proclaimed cutest of the Pines twins.   
"Wendy! I must say my brother would not complain to finding you open the door wearing that." Mabel Pines arched an eyebrow at the redheads apparel. Wendy glanced down at herself and realised she was wearing, a faded and worn green tank top and a pair of cloth shorts that were way, way too short.   
"I must say Wendy, if I wasn't with the girl of my dreams my brother might have competition" Mabel gave Wendy a grin before thrusting a neatly wrapped package in her hands. "For you. Early Christmas present don't tell Santa I let you open it early."   
Wendy glanced at the package before giving the other girl a grin and ripped into the paper wrappings. Wendy should've realised what was inside, it was obvious really, but she was still shocked by the green sweater lying inside.   
If she'd seen her boyfriends sweater, she would've realised that they were almost identical. Same blue pine tree, same baubles and same presents but at the base of the tree was a small red journal with a yellow handprint on its cover and on the top of the tree hung a blue and white baseball cap.   
Wendy quickly threw on the jumper before giving Mabel a warm hug. "Thank you Mabel, it's beautiful."   
"no worries Wen-Wen, now let's talk about tomorrow."   
Wendy looked at her friend in confusion "tomorrow?"   
Mabel's eyes visibly brightened "yeah me and you are going Christmas shopping, my Bro has some errands to run so I'm using it as a chance to have some girl time, is that cool?"   
Wendy nodded her affirmation, which was met with a squeal from her younger friend. Where was Dipper when she needed him. 

Dipper felt more and more like his life was becoming a Star Wars. First he had been hung by his feet from the ceiling of the manator cave when he'd gone to speak to them earlier and now his hands and feet were tired to a stick being carried by a pair of Gnomes. The gnomes had many similarities with the Ewoks from return of the jedi. They were both small, hairy and he had an unsettling feeling they wouldn't think twice about eating people. Just as he began to wonder just how they'd cook him he was deposited into the centre of a small glade.   
"Well if it isn't the great Dipper Pines hero of Gravity Falls, to what do I owe the pleasure" Dipper looked up at Jeff, the elected leader of the gnomes.   
"Jeff! Just the man I was looking for. I need to ask you a favour." The gnome looked genuinely surprised with the calmness that the boy spoke. The gnome raised his eyebrows before indicating, with a subtle nod of his head, that he wanted the boy set free. The ropes around his feet and his hands were cut free and he climbed to his feet.   
"Thank you, Jeff. Now I need to obtain some specific magical items as well as borrowing some of you guys for tomorrow. So, what's it gonna cost me." 

It was late afternoon when Wendy heard the second knock on her front door. She got up from her spot curled up upon the sofa, half-watching reruns of comedy shows. She swung open the door to find herself looking at an almost identical green sweater to her own. For the second time today a Pines twin stood on her doorstep, but while his sister had been bright and energetic, Dipper looked half dead and overwhelming relieved to see his partner. To such an extent that he almost collapsed into her arms. Wendy felt the deep sigh of content as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She chuckled lightly at this before slinging his arm over her shoulder and leading him to the stairs, stopping only to switch off the television. The two climbed the stairs together before arriving in Wendy's room. The pair removed their Christmas sweaters and Dipper removed his jeans. Wendy sunk onto the bed on her back. Dipper climbed next to her, placed a gentle kiss to her lips before resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping himself around her. Wendy barely stifled a giggle at her boyfriend before switching off the light and joining her boyfriend in a deep sleep. 

Wendy woke to a deep breath on her neck, a hand under her shirt and around her midriff, a mess of brown hair in her face and her boyfriends legs tangled in hers. She sighed contently placing a gentle kiss to the constellation on his forehead. Her action was met with a groan from the young man sprawled with her. She let out a soft chuckle as Dipper craned his head to give her a soft glare. Wendy opened her mouth to say something witty but was cut short by Dipper lunging upwards and capturing her lips in his. There was no subtlety or precaution in his fevered kisses, pure passion emanated from the young adventurer as he pulled her towards him. His lips descended to her neck, leaving searing, open-mouthed kisses wherever they landed. She felt his hand go to the strap of her faded tank top and tugged it aside as his kisses continued to where the strap just was. Wendy let out a shocked gasp and tangled her hands in his hair pulling him back to her lips. Just before they continued their heated make-out session, Wendy couldn't help but think that having him here was the greatest Christmas present of all. 

Dipper stood in the kitchen of the Corduroy Cabin, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue dressing gown, gently cooking some bacon on the stove. He heard the gentle pater of wet feet on the tiled floor behind him and turned to see the resplendent Wendy Corduroy, green flannel shirt and jeans ever so slightly damp from the shower she had just exited. She gently toweled her hair, giving Dipper a small smile as he continued to cook. He reached for one of a pair of plates next to him and scooped a couple of pieces of bacon into an already buttered piece of bread. He finished the sandwich and presented it to his partner, she hummed appreciatively and dropped the towel, munching eagerly into the sandwich. Dipper chuckled at this before preparing and beginning to eat his own sandwich. They ate in relative silence, simply basking in each other's presence. As they both finished, putting their dishes in the sink, they wrapped each other in a warm hug.   
"I love you" the two spoke in perfect unison and let out a soft chuckle at their timing.   
Wendy was lounged on the sofa, her head in Dipper's lap as they took turns playing on the Playstation. Just as Dipper finished the most recent piece of combat, when the couple heard a tap at the door. Wendy got up and swung the door open to find Mabel grinning eagerly on the doorstep. "You ready for shopping girlfriend!" The sheer excitement in the girls voice made Wendy smile and Dipper's heart fill with sheer terror.  
He stood, walked to the door and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, kissing her cheek. "You two have fun okay? I'll see you this evening about five ish, sound good?" Wendy gave a nod and Mabel roared her approval "sure thing Broseph!" Suddenly Wendy was ripped from his arms as the two girls took off down the driveway, both laughing at the shocked look on his face. They would be gone for around 6 hours which meant he had to work fast. Retrieving his list from his pocket he checked his plan over and set off to retrieve his gifts from Ford and McGucket. 

The first two hours of shopping went exactly as planned, Mabel and Wendy drifted from shop to shop looking for gifts for their friends and family. They spend this time discussing how Wendy had been since the summer, catching up on gossip and planning an evening for everyone to get together. 

The first two hours of his plan did not go the way Dipper wanted. He had retrieved the items from the Mystery Shack but had stated to talk to Soos and lost track of time. He then rushed back to the Corduroy Cabin, throwing the large duffel bag on his back onto the drive outside the front door. He looked at the woods around him, paused for a second, then reached into his pocket and retrieved a flare gun. Firing a single shot into the air he began unpacking the bag as he waited. 

Wendy couldn't believe that Mabel had talked her into this. There she should in a changing room, wearing a beautiful green dress. Wendy didn't wear dresses, not as a rule, she just never really had a reason to. But as she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but admit that she looked really, really good. The material hugged what curves she had and avoided those she didn't. She could definitely see herself wearing it again, especially if Dipper caught a glimpse of her in it. He'd start going out more just as an excuse to see her wearing this absolutely astounding dress. As she redressed Wendy's mind couldn't help but wonder what her boyfriend would be spending the day doing.

Dipper couldn't believe he'd talked himself into doing this. After tidying up the mess the Manator's had made, he had thanked them and they had returned to their cave. He was glad he was still on good terms with them, he doubted he could've put up the colossal pine tree without them. It dwarfed the trees around it bursting into the air above the forest. Dipper and Manly Dan had struck gold when they had found it during the summer. Dipper had humbly requested that closer to Christmas the Lumberjack chop it down for him as a gift for Wendy. Perplexed Dan had agreed on the condition that Dipper explain himself closer to the time. Dan had chopped down the tree before he left for his survival training and Dipper now had the daunting task of decorating it. Reaching into the duffel again he pulled out McGucket's gifts and waited for the gnomes to arrive. 

The two girls sat in a coffee shop warming their hands on the coffee cups as they talked. Wendy had forgotten how much she missed spending time with Mabel, the two of them were notorious for the hijinks they had performed over the years. Their zenith being the time they had filled Gravity Falls high with a collection of miniature dogs. Literally every surface they could find had been filled with dogs. It was a surreal and very Mabel suggestion that had payed off when the Principle had begun to sob into his hands as a stuffed great Dane was found on his chair. Lost in melancholy Wendy didn't notice the time, half-past four about time she returned home. She gave Mabel a warm hug, wished her a merry Christmas and began to walk home. 

Dipper stared at his masterpiece, the tree was a master piece and the Cabin was also pretty amazing. He couldn't help but pride himself for a job well done. He began to set up the last piece of his plan. He retrieved the see through orb and it's gold stand. When he'd explained to Ford what he wanted Ford had agreed eagerly and began work instantly. As it whirred to life Dipper sat on a bench he had installed outside the cabin and waited for Wendy to return home. 

What awaited Wendy at the cabin nearly gave her a heart attack. There at its front was a colossal pine tree covered in a mass of different lights. Baubles that glowed and changed colour, lights that depicted mystical creatures both festive and weird and small animatronic pigs wondering round its base. Question marks, Fez's, tiny blue pine trees, lamas and little trapper hats donned the forest behemoth and there, at the top of a tree, was a multi-coloured shooting star. Drawing her eyes away from the tree Wendy's eyes moved to her house. On its roof was what appeared to be a sleigh, piloted by an eerily similar Father Christmas, it was the fez and the massive grin that gave it away. Moving from the model Stan to the… Wendy wasn’t really sure what they were, but they definitely weren't reindeer. She definitely recognised the two Gobbelwonkers from the drawing in Dipper's journal, and the small heard of Waddle's. (Waddeli, Wendy wasn’t completely sure.) But what made the scene complete was the model of a very haughty, very angry unicorn leading the pack. Wendy couldn’t help but laugh at the accurate model of celestabellebethabelle and her comeuppance.   
So distracted by the lights and decorations Wendy had failed to notice the gentle snowfall that was happening all around her. The tree, the roof and the nearby forest were all slowly being coated in a small layer of snow. Wendy noticed the strange orb in the centre of her driveway with a small swirling blizzard inside it. As she inspected it more closely, detailing the individual snowflakes she heard a pair of feet crunching up into the snow next to her. "What is it?" Wendy's voice was filled with a childlike wonder she couldn’t even attempt to mask."Ford calls it a Snow Globe, it takes moisture from the air and turns it into snow, it's pretty impressive." Wendy jumped, Dipper's voice was louder than expected and she'd been so wrapped up in the moment of it all she hadn't fully acknowledged his presence. Turning to look at her boyfriend, stuffed into his green Christmas sweater with flakes of snow in his hair, Wendy could not resist the urge to wrap him in the tightest hug she could possibly give. Feeling him warm against her Wendy whispered into his ear "Merry Christmas." She felt him whisper his reply as they broke their hug.As she leant away from him Wendy gave out a mischievous grin, that Dipper couldn’t help but notice. "What is it love, have I got something on my face?" He heard her chuckle as she stuffed her hand into her jacket pocket. "No, nothing like that. You just forgot a decoration is all."Looking suddenly panicked Dipper glanced around searching for his mistake. "Where is it! What did I miss!" Letting out what could only be described as a giggle Wendy stretched her arm above and between them, holding in her hand a small green plant. As Dipper glanced up at the mistletoe he felt a hand on his collar as Wendy pulled him into a passionate kiss. As she felt him melt into her embrace, Wendy realised that despite the tree and the decorations and the snow, the best gift of all was having him here to share it with.


	3. An Uncertain Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper just keeps making mistakes

Considering how often he made mistakes, Dipper Pines should have learnt to make better apologies. But as he cleared the mess in the living room of their small lodge, his brain whirred as he attempted to think of anything that could redeem him in his partners eyes. As the last of the glass was swept off the floor and the stalks of the broken wine glasses were thrown away Dipper recalled what had caused the destruction of their kitchen wear.   
He and Wendy had been lounging on the sofa watching a bad B-movie, when she had suggested a glass of wine Dipper had happily agreed and began talking to his fiancé as she went into the kitchen. He had explained that his Great-uncle Ford had got reports of strange disturbances all throughout the city of London in England. Dipper had continued to elaborate about Fords need for help from the two of them as he believed he was facing a bigger deal than usual. As Dipper had finished telling his wife-to-be about his intention for the two of them to get a flight to England and aid his Gruncles he had a loud smash.   
There in the doorway of the room was Wendy, skin ghostly white, eyes wide, her hair, tied in a ponytail, did nothing to hide the tears trickling down their cheeks. Before Dipper could let out another word she was gone, up the stairs and into their room. He knew why she'd done this, he couldn't believe he'd been so insensitive.  
The young couple had only been to England once before also to meet his Great-uncles. Mabel and Pacifica had come with them to the small city of Manchester in the northern half of the country. While there, the pair of them had help to uncover a conspiracy at the cities heart, this had nearly cost Dipper and the others their lives. If it wasn't for Wendy, he wouldn't be here and the events had left scars on the Lumberjill that might never heal.   
Dipper slowly crept up the stairs lightly pushing open the door to their room. He could see her form in the dark, curled on her side, the sound of her crying audible from the door. He climbed onto the bed behind her, molding his body into hers. He craned his head upwards and peppered kisses along her neck. He felt her calm slowly, her breathing slowing.   
Dipper took a deep breath and began to speak "Wendy I.." his voice was hoarse, choking back his own emotions. "I love you Wendy, I love you more than anything, you're my rock, my best friend and my constant guardian. And I hate seeing you like this. I'll tell Ford we can't make it, I'm not letting you hurt like this, never. I'm sorry Wendy" He was taken aback when she suddenly turned round and mashed her lips against his. The kiss was short and sweet, and once it was over Wendy looked at him with a toothy grin.  
"I love you too Dipper, and I know that there's nothing we can't do together. Tell Ford we'll meet him in London."   
Dipper looked at her with wide eyes "Are you sure Wendy, it could be dangerous?"   
She puffed out her chest and looked him dead in the eye. "When is it like me to back out of a fight Pines? Don't you know who I am? I'm a freakin CORDUROY!" The last word was said in a triumphant roar, cut short by their lips locking once again and the two sighed with deep content.


	4. Namesakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy discovers a secret about Dipper he's tried so hard to hide.

Mason. It was an odd name, Dipper thought, it's root in the shaping of stone couldn't be further from the person he'd turned out to be. As such he couldn’t help but loath it. In truth his girlfriend of two years, Wendy Corduroy, was a greater shaper than him. He was currently lounging on her bed as she sat at the desk underneath her window, a small knife in her hand carving at a chunk of wood in the other hand. Dipper had been shocked to discover the Lumberjill's skill at carving items out of wood, but upon deeper thought it did make a lot of sense. He watched as she skilfully carved the right leg of an unknown creature.   
"Hey Mason, I got a question." Dipper felt his stomach drop, he'd never heard his girlfriend use his proper name before, he wasn't aware she knew it.   
"Wha.. What is it Wendy? " his voice gave out an impromptu squeak of sheer terror. He glanced over at his partner as she stared at him with a broad grin on her face. "When did you stop being this cute?" From the desk beside her Wendy pulled out an old plastic card, a plastic card with a picture of Dipper's face on it. He must have been around fourteen, his eyes were wide and the brown fur of a trapper hat was pulled over his birthmark. His cheeks flushed red as he lunged forward, trying desperately to seize the card from her. Unfortunately for Dipper he continued to forget that his partner was much, much stronger than him. Wendy hoisted the young investigator off his feet and onto the bed pouncing upon him like a big cat cornering its pray. Wendy leaned over and placed a chase kiss on his lips bracing her arms on either side of his head. Her prey responded with unrivalled passion locking lips with her and pulling her towards him. Before Wendy could object he had broken their embrace to plant searing kisses along her neck. As he did so the Lumberjack's daughter couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan of "Mason." At that moment Dipper realised that he didn’t hate his name as much as he first thought.


	5. Shades of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wonders about colors.

If you asked Dipper Pines what colour reminded him most of his girlfriend, He'd say green. When asked to elaborate, he would be consumed by a wistful melancholy full of flannel shirts and summer days wandering the forest. He would also declare that red was a close second.  
This was because the flush of red that filled his lovers cheeks was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Sadly for Dipper, Wendy Corduroy never blushed. At least that’s what she said. However, that wasn’t completely true. Wendy Corduroy blushed whenever there was no-one around to see it, she blushed late at night during phone calls with Tambry as they discussed life and their respective boyfriends. She blushed when Mabel had informed her about the passing Dipper had performed around his bedroom when she had informed the twins about her trip to the hospital to have her tonsils removed.   
But there was only one time that she would confirm she blushed in front of Dipper Pines. Her dad had taken her brothers for a week long fishing trip during the middle of the school year. This happened surprisingly often but most teachers were afraid to question Manly Dan's authority. Wendy realised she had a chunk of time to spare and as such took the bus all the way to Piedmont to visit her boyfriend and his family. After informing Mabel of her intention they had come up with one of the best ideas of their lives. They didn’t tell Dipper. As she stepped onto the doorstep the door was quickly flung wide by a grinning Mabel, a single finger pressed to her lips. The pair crept up the stairs and towards Dippers room. Mabel preformed a tell-tale rap on the door which was greeted with a muffled "come in" from the unassuming boy. The door swung open and Wendy was greeted with the site of Dipper hunched over his laptop, his back to the door. Wendy crept forward, placed her hands over his eyes and whispered gently into his ear. "Guess who? Dork." Dipper leapt out of his seat to face her, his eyes wide and his face beaming. He wrapped her in a massive hug and let out an incomprehensible string of noises that upon greater detail appeared to be words. "Oh my god Wendy, when did you get here, how did you get here, are you okay, did you get here safe." As he began to let his emotions flood out of his mouth, Wendy couldn’t help but blush, attempting to hide her face from him. Dipper leaned away from her and stared directly at her. "Wendy? Are you blushing?" It was a comment not brought out of humour but out of genuine love and interest. He gently brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her cheeks in his hands. At his question Wendy began to splutter and stammer, attempting to think of any reason why her face had flushed crimson. Sadly her attempts were cut short by an almost inaudible "You're so beautiful." As those words drifted out of her boyfriend's mouth she pulled him close into the tightest and warmest hung she could muster.  
Upon reminiscing about this story, if you asked Dipper Pines what colour reminded him of his girlfriend he would respond "Red, definitely Red."


	6. It's simply love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy comes to a startling realization

Wendy Corduroy was head over heels, overwhelmingly and certainly in love with Dipper Pines. She'd told him before that she loved him, they'd been dating for just under a year but it was at this point, as she sat behind the counter in the Mystery Shack that she realised just how much she loved the younger Pines twin. This wasn't the brief infatuation of her younger teens this was different. Ever since she'd agreed to cover the Shack for Melody while she looked after her new born daughter all Wendy had found herself doing was fantasising about her boyfriend. She'd thought about dramatic shows of passion and fantastic adventures. Then something strange started happening, it turned from the dramatic to the mundane. She imagined eating dinner in a small kitchen, cuddling while watching bad movies, sleepless nights in their room together and walks through the forests of Gravity Falls.   
These concepts had made Wendy realise two things, firstly that she had missed Dipper much more than she realised and more importantly that she desperately needed to explain how important he was to her.  
Luckily Wendy thought as she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was a mere two hours until the twins return to the small town. 

The next two hours were some of the longest in Wendy's life. But as the clock struck four she shot out the door at lightning speed. She made it to the bus stop in record time, bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet. She spotted the bus powering down the road towards her and heard the screech of its breaks as it stopped beside her. The doors thudded open and she watched as the two Pines twins stepped off the bus, both noticing the young Lumberjill.   
"Oh hey Wendy. How'r...." Mabel was cut off by a flurry of red hair dashing past her and colliding head on with her brother. Wendy hoisted her boyfriend into the air and opened the floodgates of her emotions. "Dipper I missed you so much. I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I do. I just." She returned the boy to his feet, her face flushing a deep crimson. "I love you so much Dipper, like so so much, you wouldn't believe it, I can't..." she was interrupted by the feeling of a finger placed on her lips and looked straight into the wide eyes of her boyfriend. He wore a colossal grin and his eyes had begun to dampen with tears. He reached forward and cupped her face with his hands.   
Everything seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. His lips pressed against hers in a fit of pure passion. As soon as they began the heated kiss his hands moved forward and curled in her flaming locks of hair. Her hands encircled his waist and she let out a contented sigh. Her minds returned to the daydreams about those sleepless nights before the two young lovers heard a high-pitched screech and broke their embrace.   
There, not five feet away was Mabel. A broad smile covered face and her hands were clenched in fists trying desperately to hide her excitement.   
Wendy looked back at Dipper seeing a bright flush on his cheeks as he stared intently at her. "I love you too Wendy." It was simple and short for the boy of usually far to many words but at this moment it was perfect. Reaching forward she clasped his hand in hers and began the walk to the Mystery Shack.


	7. A New Development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW, pretty smutty read at your own risk.

Wendy Corduroy sat at her desk frantically dabbing her neck with concealer. She wasn't prone to wearing make-up but this was a desperate occasion. She tried desperately to hide the crimson bite mark on her neck, it wasn't the only one but it was the only one anyone would see. As she continued her application her mind wandered back to the previous evening. 

Movie night had gone exactly as Wendy intended. About half an hour into the film she had leaned over and gently turned down the volume. Her boyfriend of five weeks had realised almost instantly what it was she wanted. She hoisted her leg over his and straddled his lap, capturing his lips in hers. The kisses went from gentle to more explorative as the two pushed each others boundaries. She felt a hand fist itself in her hair and gently crane her head backwards allowing her partner to access her neck. Wendy felt him place searing kisses all across her neck, occasionally sucking or a gentle lick, Wendy wasn't sure where he learnt how to do this but it was doing wonders for her.   
Dipper Pines had then done something thoroughly unexpected, he had leaned in and sunk his teeth into her neck. Wendy's only response was to let out a yelp which turned into a deep moan. She knotted her hands in his hair, holding him in place as he continued his ministrations on her neck.   
The next half hour was a blur to Wendy, a mixture of sensation and fevered kisses. A hand on her thigh, the removal of shirts, the departure of jeans. Deep bite marks just above her right breast, followed by an enjoyable exploration of this previously uncharted territory. Then kisses down her stomach, a dip of a tongue into her naval before another crimson bite mark found itself on her inner thigh. What happened after this was an entirely new and exciting experience for Wendy, one that made her gasp and shake and praise God for Dipper Pines and his normally scientifically inclined tongue. And then she was undone, letting out a guttural noise before pulling him up to hold her, unable to think or acknowledge anything, especially the movie in the background.   
As Wendy continued her ministrations on her neck she pondered the discoveries of the previous night. So he was a bit of a biter? Wendy certainly didn't mind.


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW again, just a warning to all of you

Revenge is a dish best served cold. Wendy had heard that somewhere before, she wasn't sure where, probably Dipper. But she wasn't really in the position to ask him at the moment. His mouth was currently occupied gently nibbling her ear. Wendy let out a gasp and dug her nails into her back eliciting a yelp for the young man.   
Wendy rolled onto her back, dragging him on top of her, fisting the material of his shirt. She felt him between her thighs and let out a strangled moan, wrapping her legs around him. She watched him let out a small smile at this, obviously proud of the response his actions had caused. Wendy didn't view their relationship as a competition, it wasn't, but this was. She clenched his shirt again and dragged it over his head, running her hands over his back. He's always been skinny, impossibly so, but she didn't mind not with him here and definitely not with him bucking his hips into her like that.  
She let out a deep moan as he responded with a strangled groan. The two of them moving in unison. She felt herself beginning to unravel In a desperate attempt to silence herself she sunk her teeth deep into her boyfriends neck dragging her nails down his back. He responded with a yelp before shuddering and collapsing on top of her.  
Lying together in bliss Wendy thought that Revenge may be a dish best served cold, but hot was perfectly fine as well.


	9. A Momentary Sulution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is struggling to cope with a new revelation

Dipper had never relied on alcohol to solve his problems. He didn't drink often and not much when he did. But this was a special case. He just couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father, Wendy Pines his darling wife was pregnant and he didn't know how to cope. His mind flashed to his own childhood, the bullying he had received, the few connections he had made as a child.   
As his mind raced with past failures he reached for a very expensive bottle of scotch his Gruncle Stan had given him on his wedding day. He opened the top and poured himself a glass. Taking a swig he thought about his future, there was no doubt in his mind that Wendy would be an amazing mother. She was compassionate and determined and strong. He, he was nothing, a confusing mess of anxieties and science. No child would want him as a father. 

Wendy Pines had seen despair. In her 17 years with the Pines Twins she had seen people effected by the strange, dangerous and downright terrifying. But never had she seen something as heartbreaking as the sight that greeted her in Dipper's study. There, slouched over his desk, was her husband, his eyes puffy and red, a nearly empty bottle of scotch in his hand.   
Wendy stormed towards him, ripping the bottle from his hands and glaring down at him. "what the hell is this? Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or something?" Wendy couldn't hide the rage, it boiled inside her like a volcano.   
"I'm not good enough, I'm just not." The rage disappeared as soon as she heard his voice, so broken and feeble. She'd only heard him like this once before and that had nearly ended with his untimely demise. She reached out and gently stroked his hair, holding him tightly as he rested his head on her torso. She realises that this wasn't a sudden mood change of a man scared by the concept of becoming a father. This was years of internal issues boiling to the surface in a maelstrom of emotion.   
She knew that these were issues she couldn't fix in a night and, in a feat of herculean strength, she scooped her husband into her arms and carried him into their bedroom. Once there she used one hand to pull back the blanket before setting her husband onto the bed. She allowed him to curl into her, wrapping her arms around him. They stayed like this for the night, the only noises,Wendy's gentle coos and Dipper's heartfelt sobs. 

A bright beam of sunlight, drifted through the trees and into the window of the Pines cabin. The beam landed harmlessly over the prone form of Dipper Pines, his eyes closed, giving out deep rasping breaths. After an uneasy night, he had finally gotten to sleep with much aid from his wife. After an evening holding and comforting her lover Wendy had drifted to sleep, a hand still tangled in his hair.   
Her well needed sleep was interrupted by Dipper's head suddenly shooting up. He looked around frantically, panicking for a moment before noticing his wife's arms on him. He let out a deep breath of relief, the nightmare he had awoken from starting to fade. He hadn't had a nightmare in the last few years not since... That didn't matter now. What mattered was the concerned look his rudely awoken wife was giving him. She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on the constellation that covered his forehead.   
"Dipper, you need to tell me what's going on with you." Her voice was concerning, but stern, the implication that if he didn't tell her there would be heavy reproductions.   
Dipper let out a shaky breath before beginning to speak. "I can't do it Wendy. I can't be a good father, I can't protect them." he gave a sigh.   
"I don't know how to be a father, I don't know what to do. I'm not like you, I'm not strong enough." Tears began to trickle down his cheeks and Wendy reached forwards and began to whipe them away.   
After the tears had stopped flowing, Wendy grasped his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eye.   
"You listen to me Dipper Pines. You are determined and strong, you've kept me safe all these years and you will do the same for our child. I trust you and I trust you will be able to be the best father you possibly can. And you're not doing it alone, you know Mabel and Pacifica will help us through. And more importantly you have me, I'm going to make sure you do the best job you possibly can. Because I'm Wendy freakin Pines and nothing is going to stop me. "  
Letting out a soft giggle, Dipper placed a gentle kiss on her lips before letting out a hushed "I love you." Pulling him into a notorious Corduroy bear hug, she whispered into his ear "I know."


	10. To Protect and Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's paranoia starts to get the better of him.

The Pines Cabin was in a very specific spot. Dipper had decided as much when he, Manly Dan and Wendy had begun planning to build it. First it was deep in the woods, with a collection of paths leading to the Mystery Shack, the town and a nearby road. Second it was built next to a stream which ran through the back garden and finally it was equidistant between the Mystery Shack and the glade that housed Bill Cipher's statue. Dipper had done so to be the first line of defence if the demon ever returned.  
To say he was paranoid about this occurrence was an understatement. He checked the glade at least once a week, as well as surrounding it with an electric fence. Nobody was going to see the demon without his express permission, he had to be sure.   
This had only gotten worse when Summer was born. She'd been alive for less than 3 months and Dipper had barely let her out of his sight. Wendy hadn't had to get up to see her at night once, her husband had already been there. Wendy had noted the behaviour as odd but it wasn't till the other strange occurrences started happening that it was all put together. First Dipper had disappeared for most of a day and returned with a fistful of unicorn hair. He had proceeded to ward both the house, the Mystery Shack (again) and the path between. Then he had brought together the major factions of mystical creatures in Gravity Falls and made it very clear what would happen if they ever touched his child.  
But it had all come to a head when she'd woken in the middle of the night, no crying baby just restless, to find him staring at the baby monitor like it might explode. And just like that it all came together, he was more than just scared of her coming to harm, he was terrified. She had reached out towards him, gently stroked his face and pulled him into a kiss. She then began playing with his hair, a surefire way to calm him down, and he had slowly fallen asleep. This was her strategy every night, clinging to him tight so he wouldn't move unless he had to. Wendy understood that he needed to stay by his oath, both to her and to the town of Gravity Falls. The latter being to protect and serve. But she new that right now the only thing needing protection was her husband and she was more than willing to oblige.


	11. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica and Wendy try to bury the hatchet.

When Dipper had agreed to date night with his sister he expected bowling to bring out the worst in them. He was only half right, it didn't bring out the worst in them. Wendy and Pacifica on the other hand, was a very different story.   
"Good going Corduroy" the heiress mumbled as Wendy failed to hit the last pin standing.   
"What would you know Northwest? Don't you have a butler to bowl for you?" the two continuously spat venom at each other as they took their turns. It wasn't that Wendy and Pacifica didn't get on, in truth they were reasonably close, except when a competition was involved. Pacifica, who was used to everything going her way and Wendy, who took most things to be some kind of contest were natural rivals and took great glee in challenging each other whenever they could. So Mabel and Dipper came up with a cunning plan. "We're swapping teams!" Mabel declared linking arms with her twin. "You two versus us two, winner decides next date night." As soon as Mabel had mentioned the stakes the two women on the opposite team had reached a fever pitch, strike after strike, miss after miss, every pin was a step closer to sweet, sweet victory. The night continued at an almost neck and neck pace for the entire evening with Dipper and Mabel ending their score with a spare, pushing them ahead. Well aware of what was necessary to win them the title Pacifica stood to bowl.   
"Don't mess this Princess" Wendy growled her nickname for the blonde through gritted teeth. Pacifica responded to the comment by shooting Wendy a glare before once again focusing on the lane. She stepped back, deliberated, aimed and bowled. The ball thudded onto the lane before slamming into the pins at the end toppling them one by one. The sound of the tacky score board declaring STRIKE! was overshadowed by the loud cries of joy from the winning partners, Wendy and Pacifica leaping up and down as they held each others arm. Glancing from his sister to the scene and back again Dipper opened his mouth to secrete a "at least they can get on some of the time."


	12. Beware the green eyed monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Coffeeshop AU, Wendy likes the new guy and she wont let anything stand in her way.

Wendy Courderoy hated coffee. She couldn't stand the taste of it. It's bitterness made her want to vomit. This wouldn't have been an important issue if not for the fact that she worked in a coffee shop. Jobs were few and far between and when she had found one with three open applications, she and her best friend Tambry had signed up instantly. They had been working super hard for the last month or so until a week ago when the final application had been filled.   
He said his name was Mason, but his friends called him Dipper, and as soon as Wendy saw him she wanted him.  
Wendy had never had the most successful of relationships, so when a cute, slightly dorky, intelligent guy walks into her life Wendy was determined to not look a gift horse in the mouth. So they started talking, a lot. Every time they had a free second they'd talk about everything and anything. Wendy knew that he was into conspiracy theories and the world being not as it seems and she knew that he preferred DC to Marvel, a decision she could thoroughly get behind.   
Just as Wendy thought she might be getting somewhere with this guy, a pretty blonde problem walked through the door.   
Wendy knew who she was, everyone knew who Pacifica Northwest was, only 25 and she'd seized her father's company, completely revolutionised its direction and then taking a back seat to watch her plans come to fruition. So when she walked through the door, saw Dipper and wrapped him in a massive hug, Wendy felt her heart drop to her stomach. Wendy was aware that Pacifica was rumoured to have a secret lover somewhere in the city and the way she'd made a beeline for Dipper, Wendy had a good clue who it was. She shot daggers at the heiress as she felt Tambry's hands gently massage her shoulder blades.   
"It's okay girl, you'll get him. That high-society rich girl's got nothing on you." Wendy nodded her head and waited for her competition to leave.   
As the days went by Wendy became more and more flirtatious with her colleague, she'd made a few suggestive comments and made little bits of physical contact with him every chance she could. The boy had responded in turn if a bit flustered every time he did. And then one evening, as she'd been heading home, she'd kissed him on the cheek and whispered "goodnight" into his ear. His response was exactly what she wanted, his face flushed crimson and he spluttered a bit when attempting to respond.   
Despite all this thoughts of Pacifica Northwest still plagued her mind, she knew that the girl was something to the boy she just wasn't sure what. On his breaks Dipper would sometimes sit down with the girl and share a drink, or they would talk and laugh at in jokes nobody else understood. But Wendy was determined to stake her claim in the new land of Dipper that had presented itself to her and she was determined to give it a go as was her manifest destiny.   
As she was leaving one night, having packed her bag, Wendy noticed Dipper once again talking to the blonde Heiress. As she walked past them she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek and whispered her goodnights.   
She couldn't help but notice the blondes eyes grow wide as she stared at the herself exchange exchanged. What wendip failed to notice was the broad grin that followed or the hushed conversation they had as she left.   
It was another week until Wendy amassed the courage to ask him out for dinner. It was at the end of another shift and Wendy had seen Dipper half heartedly playing something on his phone when she had walked up to him with a pair of tickets in her hands.   
"Hey Dipper, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this old movie marathon with me on Saturday"   
The boys eyes lit up as he looked up at her "What like a date?" his voice was a mix of jitters and apprehensive joy. Wendy nodded her head before asking "are you sure Pacifica will be okay with that, aren't you two like? You know?" Dipper raised his eyebrows before bursting out laughing. "me and Paz? No no no, she's my sisters fiancé we've just been friends for a really long time." Wendy let our an audible sigh before wrapping him in a hug, "see you tomorrow then Pines."   
As she walked away all she could hear was a mumbled, "see you tomorrow."


	13. Adrenalin Junkie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's always been an Adrenalin Junkie. NSFW again

Even for an adrenaline junkie Wendy thought this may be a bit risky. Both she and Dipper had crept onto the roof of the Shack during one of Mabel's many parties and had decided to have a bit of fun. But this was a step further then Wendy was expecting, instead of a few fevered kisses that she expected, she instead found herself wearing nothing but a bra and grinding herself into her boyfriends hand. He was gently feeling and touching her most sensitive of areas, his thumb coming up to softly rub her clit as he did so. Wendy gasped every time his fingers thrust into her at just the right angle or he'd let out a deep haggard breath into her ear. Feeling herself growing closer and closer Wendy demanded her partner stop and "take off his fucking pants." Nodding his affirmative Dipper removed his boxer shorts and allowed his member to spring free. Licking her lips eagerly, Wendy reached into the pile of clothes next to them and retrieved a single condom. She had learnt the hard way that the two of them had the tendency to become aroused at the strangest of moments and as such to always come prepared.   
She rolled the plastic over his manhood and clutched it in her hand, lifting herself upwards she positioned him at her entrance and slid down with a shaky moan. They spent the next few minutes setting a pace as each bucked and grinded into the other desperately seeking relief.   
Wendy leant herself backwards placing her hands behind her to support herself as Dipper launched an assault on her breasts, lathering them in kisses and soft nibbles. Wendy let out an irrepressible moan as he continued his ministrations. Feeling her climax building she leaned forward again and locked lips with her partner, increasing the speed at which she rose and fell. His bucking into her also increased as he desperately tried to reach his end with her.   
And then they were there, he shuddered and hilted himself inside her as she arched her back in a silent scream. As they came down from their high Wendy felt like maybe this was just the right amount of adrenaline.


	14. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this relationship Wendy holds all the power. VERY NSFW

He could hear her, moving around the room, getting closer and closer to the bed. Every step calculated and poised, teasing him mercilessly. He wanted to desperately to see her, to reach out for her, but they were the two things he couldn't do. Dipper tried desperately once again to wriggle free of the handcuffs binding his arms to the bed. He still wasn't completely sure how Wendy had aquired them but at this point he was struggling to embrace his inquisitive side at all. He also couldn't see anything, a strip of navy fabric, that he was pretty sure was one of his ties, covered his eyes letting not even a shred of light reach him. Then he felt it, a hand grasping his manhood and giving it a single, ragged pump. Dipper hissed, bucking his hips forward into the palm, craving the contact as Wendy tortured him exquisitely. In response to his frenzied attempt at friction Wendy released him from her grasp. He waited with baited breath, desperately seeking some kind of sign from his partner. His prayers were answered when the bed next to him dipped as she climbed to his side. He felt a small puff of wind as a leg swung itself over him and suddenly he could feel it. Just out of reach from his throbbing erection was the warm, wet destination he desired. Distracted by the sudden proximity to Wendy's core he had failed to notice a pair of lips gently kissing his earlobe.   
"Dipper... Do you want to fuck me?" They'd been dating seven years and still one murmur in that voice had him desperately seeking her touch.   
"God. Yes. Wendy." Dipper was shocked at just how raspy his voice had become in his desperate need for attention.   
"I think you missed out a special word Dipper, I want you to beg for me, show how much you want it.".  
Dipper Pines, bravely defiant Dipper Pines, who had defeated dream demons and stood up to anyone and anything, caved instantly.   
"please Wendy, God please I need it, I need you please." all was silent again for a moment before he felt her wet, warmness descending over his cock. He thrust into her manically desperately needing the pleasure he had been denied, and she rewarded his loyalty eagerly allowing him to push into her with abandon giving him just what he needed. She felt him pulse inside her and knew that he had reached his climax, and just in time as she came undone around him. As the two came down from their high Wendy glance at the articles of submission that donned her partners wrists and she understood, she holds the power, she holds more than just his lust but his love and she was determined to keep him for as long as possible.


	15. A Traditional Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper asks for Wendy's help preforming a Traditional Ritual. NSFW

"What the actual fuck dude" Dipper had expected many responses to the task he had asked his girlfriend's aid in, but definitely not loud swear. "you want us to bang? In a glade? In the middle of the day? Why the everloving fuck would I say yes?" Dipper looked at her with a shocked expression before mumbling something about ancient curses and desperate measures.   
"It's this old forest God, once a millenia the spirit of him and his wife would join together in the bodies of a young couple to sate his rage" Dipper's eyes were wide and full of panic. Wendy realised suddenly that he really was desperate, the boy had begun fidgeting with the collar of his shirt looking thoroughly uncomfortable.   
Taking pity on her boyfriend Wendy did the only thing that made any sense to her, she took of her shirt. Dipper found himself stopping mid ramble to state at her "What are you doing?"   
"getting naked, duh? What does it look like I'm doing? You said you needed this forest God thing done so let's get going."   
Nodding his affirmation Dipper too began removing his clothes, before the two were standing before each other completely naked. Dipper was just starting to wonder how he should start when he felt the sudden urge to pull her into the most desperate kiss of his entire life.   
He pulled her face to his and locked lips with her passionately, nipping and biting as their tounges intertwined.   
From kiss, to touch, to grasp, to moan. Nothing the young lovers were doing felt like their own choice until after what felt like an eternity of foreplay, Dipper positioned himself between her legs. He slowly thrust himself inside, feeling her walls contract and throb around him as he kept a slow measured pace. Every time he'd hilt inside her, he'd wait a moment to grind himself against her before moving out and thrusting back in again. As his pace increased so did Wendy's fevered moans as she sprawled out on the grass in front of him. Dipper thought she looked likes some great pagan goddess, her crimson hair haloed around her. Catching him staring, Wendy reached up and cupped his cheek "I love you Dipper, so much." It was as if these words broke a damn that had built inside the young man, for as she professed her love he found himself coming undone, slamming to the hilt inside her as he came. As he did so he couldn't help but roar back an affirmation of her confession,"I love you too Wendy, so Fucking much." Just as with her partner that seemed to be the last step to Wendy's release as she came, letting out a deafening scream.   
In the haze of euphoria, Dipper found himself staring down at Wendy with not just his own love, but that of a being so old he understood what it was like to live so long and only love one person,and he knew that for him, that person was Wendy.


	16. Competition, showers and overwhelming atractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wendy have a race. NSFW, SO NSFW

The track of Gravity Falls high school was completely deserted. This was of little surprise to Wendy as it was mid August and as such shouldn't have been packed at all. But thanks to a guy who owed her a favour she'd managed to acquire the keys to the changing rooms so she could prove that Dipper Pines was not faster than her.   
She watched as Dipper walked towards her wearing shorts that were much, much too short for him. They clung to the muscles slowly developing on his legs, as he walked towards her. Taking her position on the track, Wendy beckoned him towards her.  
He jogged up next to her and gave her a grin, "ready to loose Lumberjill?" There was obvious mirth in his voice as he positioned himself next to her.   
Taking a deep breath Wendy began to count.   
"three" Wendy saw him position himself artfully ready to run. She couldn't help but admire the look of steely resolve on his face.   
"two" She glanced down from his face to his torso and the faded blue T-shirt that rode up ever so slightly, showing a glimpse of his stomach.   
"one" surprised by her own voice Wendy turned to face the track, taking another deep breath, she shouted "go" and the two of them set off.   
Wendy couldn't help but marvel at how fast her friend actually was. He tried valiantly to keep up with her but it looked like he was going to falter. Just as she was about to celebrate her victory Dipper gained a sudden surge of speed as he shot past her. Cursing under her breath Wendy attempting to follow but to no avail, he was simply faster. Too fast for her to possibly recover. As the two slowed to a walk, panting for breath Wendy couldn't help but admire him again. Dipper lacked muscle in his torso, keeping his "noodle arms" that she had grown to love. But his legs, five years of running from monsters and strange creatures had really developed his lower body, Wendy marvelled at his legs her eyes traveling up towards his butt.   
Shocking herself Wendy shook her head, attempting to suppress the overwhelming attraction she was feeling towards her long time friend. Angered by her sudden change in feelings Wendy mumbled to Dipper something about "needing to run an errand" before storming away.   
Perplexed Dipper stared after his redheaded friend before returning to the changing room to have a shower, he'd catch up with Wendy later and make sure she's okay. 

Wendy was not okay, very much not okay, first she'd shaken herself with the whole Dipper thing and then she'd left her keys in the changing room. Staring at her feet Wendy pushed open the door to be met with a collection of very sudden sensation. First was the hot steam pilling into the skin of her face, next was a sudden loud gasp. Wendy looked for the source of the noise to find a very surprised, very naked Dipper Pines. Realising she had entered the wrong changing room Wendy darted frantically for the door. In a panicked rush she ran into the women's changing room and threw herself onto the bench in the centre. She couldn't believe that she'd been so stupid as to not check which room she was entering before doing so and on top of that she'd totally embarrassed Dipper in the process.   
Not that she was complaining about the last part, Wendy couldn't help but think that Dipper had developed quite well in there 5 years of friendship, in specific areas more than others. She couldn't deny that she'd pictured him before but never did she imagine it would be as large as it actually was. As her mind continued to bask in the marvel that was naked Dipper she felt her hand creeping down to her shorts. Gently slipping inside she softly thumbed her clit, placing pressure on the bundle of nerves, trying desperately to imagine it was Dipper's hand on her, his lips, just him devouring her like he was starving. Giving into the pleasure Wendy plunged a finger inside of herself letting our a moan she failed horrifically to muffle. Just as she felt herself edging to a desperate climax, the door to the room swung open and the target of her fantasy blundered obliviously inside still missing his shirt and taking a few steps towards her.   
"Wendy? I wanted to check you were okay. I didn't mean to..." Dipper's voice trailed away as he lay eyes on the sight in front of him. His crush of five years, cheeks as red as her hair, one hand inside her shorts, the other softly groping her own breast. There was silence for a moment before he lunged at her, pulling her into a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as he backed her towards the row of lockers at one edge of the room. Feeling the cold metal of the locker against her back and his hands on the back of her thighs Wendy prepared to wrap her legs around his her shorts he dragged them down her legs before lifting her legs onto his shoulders before getting back to his feet. Both shocked by the sudden change of height and impressed by the great feet of strength Dipper had just shown Wendy was thoroughly unprepared when he took a long lick across her core. Gasping out a haggard breath she clenched her hands in his hair, desperately urging him to continue his ministrations. He did plunging his tongue in and out of her basking in her taste. She shuddered as the pleasure travelled up her spine and blasted her nerves. She felt it coming and clenched her thighs round his head splashing her juices on her tongue. Still coming down from her powerful orgasm Wendy barley noticed him gently placing her on the ground before leaning back on to the lockers and gasping for breath. He closed his eyes and leant his head back gulping down air.   
He was just about to check on his friend when he felt a hand on his thigh. Looking down he saw Wendy reaching for the edge of his boxer shorts. "Hey dude? Is it cool if I return the favour?" Unable to open his mouth Dipper nodded eagerly which earned him a chuckle from the redhead. Pulling down his boxers Wendy had to lean back to avoid hitting herself in the face with it. She leaned her head upwards and gave a slow, long, lick from base to tip. Swirling her tongue around the head she began to let him inch by inch into her mouth applying just the right amount of pressure. She moved her head back and forward slowly taking him deeper and deeper, feeling him pulse from between her lips. The pulses grew more frequent as he reached his braking point, bucking suddenly into her throat. Determined to do her best Wendy diligently swallowed his load before letting him out of her mouth with an audible pop.   
She watched with a smile as his legs wobbled and he collapsed to the ground next to her. Placing a kiss against his cheek, Wendy lent back and drew her hand across her lips, zipping it closed.


	17. Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Truth goes horribly wrong.

Everyone stared at the box, and the box stared back. Not literally that would be ridiculous, but Dipper was certain that it's occupant would love its sudden attention. He still wasn't sure if it was sentient, but whatever they were, they were trouble. He softly opened the lid and retrieved the item of suspect, placing it into his mouth.   
The flash of gold was all it took before he heard his sister repeat her question. "Dipper Pines, have you ever made out with anyone?" He glanced at the people in the circle around him, his sister, her two friends Candy and Grenda, the heiress Pacifica Northwest, Robbie and Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson and directly across from him, Wendy Courderoy.   
As his sister prepared to ask her question again, Dipper's mind flashed back to two hours previous, his arms supporting a redheaded Lumberjill as he kissed her passionately against a tree.   
"Yes, Yes I have." the entire circle "ood" at the sudden revelation the 18 year old had given. The bottle was spun again and landed on Tambry, another question was asked, then another spin, then another, until.   
"Wendy!" Tambry seemed like this was the exact thing she'd been waiting for, "Wendy, have you got a secret boyfriend? You've been sneaking off a lot. It's kinda suspicious." Dipper swore under his breath as the redhead across from him flushed crimson, her mind returning to a few weeks ago as she climbed out of the bedroom of the house she shared with Tambry, dropping to the ground next to Dipper who was waiting for her in the cold night air.   
Nodding her head slightly Wendy mumbled "yeah I do." there were conspiratorial whispers and then the game began again.   
More spins, more questions, people began to leave until there was five of them left. Sliding in the dentures again Dipper, prepared for another question. To his surprise it came from Pacifica "how far have you gone with someone Dipstick?" his sister chimed in after "and are you in love with the person you did all the stuff with?" Dipper tried his hardest not to speak, his mind burning with nights of passion, flurries of red hair and slow kisses. "I've..." He desperately tried to silence himself, to no avail. "all the way" his eyes flicked to Wendy sitting across from him. "and yeah I do, I love her a lot, she brilliant, amazing, funny and strong of course I love her."   
In a fit of rage he spun the bottle frantically desperate to end his go, failing completely to notice Tambrys eyes widening. The bottle spun and spun, until it landed on Wendy.   
Before anyone else could answer Tambry pointed an accusatory finger at her house mate. "Is Dipper your secret boyfriend?" There was no need for the golden dentures, Wendy's face became so red it could be seen from space. She mumbled and spluttered trying to say anything to cover her bases. Dipper however stated at her a warm smile on his face, his eyes filled with love. Wendy looked up and met his and nodded her head. Just like that, in a room with their friends, all their secrets came to light with a resounding cry of Tell The Truth!


	18. Lost bets and Suprising Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper looses a bet to Wendy. NSFWish

There are two lessons Dipper never seemed to learn. One, he could not drink more than his fiancé, and two, he shouldn't make bets based around drinking with his fiancé. Doing so only ever lead to situations like the one he was currently in. After a night at a bar with his sister, her wife and the visiting Gideon Gleeful, he and Wendy had staggered home with the intention of going to bed. Unfortunately for Dipper, as they entered the house Wendy had suggested one last drink. Agreeing he lounged on the sofa, while his wife to be returned with a very expensive bottle of vodka, a gift from his Great-uncles.   
She produced a pair of shot glasses, and poured the liquid into each glass. "here's an idea, how about first to down 5 gets to ask one thing and the other can't refuse." Debating the request Dipper nodded his head and downed the first glass. 

The vodka was much stronger than he expected and he definitely couldn't beat his partners speed as she tore through the drinks, upturning her shot glass after the last gulp. She grinned hungrily at him, arching her eyebrow. "I know what I want" Dipper, Dipper was terrified, not simply scared but filled with an overwhelming dread that only Wendy could instill. "I want you" she held the last word for a few seconds, "to give me a strip tease." his eyes widened, caught off guard by her strange request, before reluctantly agreeing.   
He plugged his iPod into the stereo system and began to move to the slow beat, a male voice oozing through the speakers. He began with his belt, carefully removing, constantly moving to the music as the redhead kept her eyes on him constantly. Removing it loop by loop he, let it pool to the ground beside him. His hands transitioned up his body, racking across his torso as he reached his top button. Undoing each button, he continued to sway to the rhythm, keeping his eyes on his fiancé as she began to salivate. Pulling open the shirt, she allowed him to see his thin torso, covered in scars and injuries from his may adventures. He threw his shirt in her face as he quickly undid the buckle on his jeans and turned around. Slowly pealing them down his legs, as slow as he could possibly go, allowing her time to stare longingly at his ass, covered only by the tight material of his shorts. Turning back towards her Dipper was tackled to the ground as his partner lept upon him, locking her lips with his. Apparently she had grown impatient and cut his show short, not that he was complaining.


	19. Scars and Souveniers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy helps Dipper after a run in with some new enemies. Blood Mentions.

Hot water, bandages, needle, sling. That should be enough, thought Wendy as she placed her husband onto their kitchen table. She'd removed his shirt on the way through the door, apologising as he hissed in pain. Peeling off the bloody fabric she had found the total sum of his injuries, three broken ribs, a massive gash in his right arm and claw marks on his legs, she could see them through the remains of his jeans.   
She should've been faster, she shouldn't have left his side. She knew that their target was dangerous but she'd gotten cocky and Dipper had payed the price. But that wasn't what was important, what was important was the fact that her husband was slowly bleeding out on the kitchen table. She'd already called Mabel she and Pacifica were on the way but Wendy had to do whatever she could now.   
After a decade in the forests of Gravity Falls Wendy had learnt how to treat wounds, they all had and this was no different to anything she'd seen before.   
Gently dabbing the open gash with hot water she got out her lighter. Dropping the cloth she ran the needle through the flame before attaching the monocryl string to the end before turning her attention back to his wound. Taking a deep breath Wendy began to stich the wound closed.   
Not a bad job, all things considered. Wendy wrapped the now stitched wound with a simple cloth bandage and began to address her husbands ribs. They were her next priority, the wounds on his legs were painful but relatively harmless all things considered. It was at this point that Dipper awoke from unconsciousness.   
"Wendy," his voice was quiet and frail "I think I may have been attacked."   
He gave her a toothy grin as she glared at him, "no shit dipwad, now am I going to have more sass or do you want me to just not fix your ribs." She watched his eyes grow wide with panic before he shook his head frantically, wincing as he did. "that's what I thought, now sit still."   
On closer inspection the ribs were damaged but not seriously broken, if she bound them she could take him to hospital in the morning and get them seen to. She cleaned his legs, checking none of the wounds were particularly serious before scooping him in her arms and carrying him to their room.   
Gently placing him on his side of the bed she kissed his forehead and the constellation that lay there. He chuckled looking up at her, "my little nurse, always knows what to do."   
She shot him a playful glare "get me a costume and I swear to God I will punch you in the face" he smiled at her before slowly drifting into sleep. The last thing Wendy heard before he began his rest was "it would be totally worth it."


	20. A Brighter Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy goes looking for her husband.

Wendy was always worried by the study. A small room in the corner of her house that she rarely ever entered except to look for Dipper. She had hoped that as their married life took hold he would have little need for it. But things had changed as they grew up. Their problems went from the weird to the dangerous, new faces went from acquaintances to friends to bodies in what felt like months sometimes days and Dipper's study had become a mausoleum to all of them. Dipper had taken to placing monuments to his fallen comrades, a ring from a strange woman who had helped them with a few cases before running afoul of an extra-dimensional greed demon. The greed if you were to believe it's boasting. But there, hanging above his desk was the testament to his failures, a single six fingered stone hand. As if his family hadn't payed enough of a price to that despicable yellow triangle in his last attempt to return Ford had made another sacrifice. Sat beneath this was her husband, his head buried in his arms slumped over his desk. Wendy understood that he must still be pretty shook by today's events despite their lack of severity.   
A routine job herd a group of young manotaurs through the woods and back towards their cave. But Dipper had gotten distracted, and a young boy had almost been trampled before he had managed to take note of the situation and carry him to safety. A relatively harmless mistake but it had shook her husband significantly more than expected. Wendy reached forward and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"He nearly died, a kid nearly died. Because I wasn't paying attention, Ford wouldn't have let this happen, but I did." his voice was raspy and emotional like the sound a dog might make after spending a night in the cold. As he spoke Wendy understood, no matter what he did, Dipper could never live up to Fords brilliance and he couldn't forgive himself for it, despite her assurances and his Gruncle's Dipper's crippling inadequacies never went away.   
She reached forward and gently lifted his head to face her. "Dipper you need to understand, you are not your Gruncle, you are your own man, not the mistakes you've made." She kissed his forehead before reaching into her pocket pulling out a small hand drawn card.   
A crude stick figure drawing of Dipper staring down some even worse looking Manator's with thank you written above it in rough, childish handwriting. Placing it down in front of her husband she whispered "a kid left this an hour ago along with a collection of flowers, seemed he was incredibly grateful for what you did." A small smile graced her husband's lips and she knew that he might just be starting to look on the brighter side.


	21. The Protectors of Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Dipper go looking for a park ranger.

Dipper had remarked that the gnomes reminded him of Ewoks once before. Both were small, strange and covered in hair. But this, this was a new extreme. A park ranger, Emilia Rinds had gone missing and Wendy had been hired to find her. This was one of her first cases under the employ of the Gravity Falls town council and she had begun his search with admirable gusto. It was easy to find her car parked on the side of the road, and following her footsteps even easier considering the sheer amount of time she'd spent in the woods surrounding Gravity Falls. When she had arrived at a small clearing she found broken branches, disturbed foliage and a very bruised Gnome.   
She had picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and brought him home to be interrogated by her husband, and if that didn't work then she'd break him in seconds.   
The Gnome had informed them that; one, his name was Terry and two, the Ranger had been taken to the gnomes glade for a sacred ritual to bring about a bountiful harvest. Dipper had pointed out that it was mid-November and a harvest was a long way away and Terry had looked incredibly ashamed.   
Wendy had agreed to Dipper helping her with the case and that's how he had found himself crouched in the woods next to his girlfriend staring at possibly the strongest sight he had ever witnessed.   
The Gnomes had tied the Ranger to a wooden spit and were currently turning her above a small, disposable barbecue, said barbecue was unlit but the gnomes didn't seem to have realised. Dipper watched as Jeff began a sermon about bountiful harvests before walking out of the bushes and straight towards the gnomes.   
"JEFF! What the hell do you think you're doing." Dipper watches as the gnome began to speak before raising his finger to shush him. "I've changed my mind I don't care, I've told you before Jeff no human sacrifices. I don't care what it's meant to do or what it's meant to bring you shouldn't be killing people. Not only that but you can't even kill them, they just turn up bruised a few days later." The gnome once again began to speak before Dipper cut him off. "Enough! I'm taking her home and not one of you is going to stop me or I'll get Wendy."   
At mention of the redhead the gnomes went pale and began shuffling their feet.   
Dipper strode over to the Ranger and cut her bonds. "Hi, my names Dipper. You must be Emilia. My girlfriend and I are here to get you to safety." The confused and scared ranger simply nodded her head.   
Emilia had spent the remainder of the day with Dipper and Wendy being cared for and checked over for injuries before the two drove her back to her car. "So this is what you do? Make deals with Gnomes and save people?" The woman's voice was a mixture of confusion and admiration.   
"I sometimes chop down trees." Wendy piped up from the bonnet of their truck. "but pretty much yeah. We protect Gravity Falls, from both itself and outside sources."   
Dipper leaned his head out of the driver's window. "We're the protectors of Gravity Falls." Wendy turned her head to look at him   
"Yeah I like that."


	22. A brief reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper can't sleep

After particularly brutal mission Dipper could never sleep. He'd be up for hours pacing and fretting about every single decision he'd made. This was only made worse by the fact that when his wife to be had been on the same missions as him she could and would sleep for what felt like years. Her eagerness to fight and energy in stressful situations tiring her out every time. So Dipper, in his anxiety, had taken to sitting next to her in bed and gently playing with her hair. Just softly, soothing himself by watching the locks of crimson hair drift through his fingers.   
But today was different, after the day they'd had, full of loud cackles, dark powers and powerful sacrifices Wendy had struggled to get to sleep. When she finally had she'd drifted into a shallow, dreamless haze.   
As she slept Dipper continued to play with her hair before gently stroking his hand along her cheek. "I love you so much Wendy. More than you'll ever know." As if on instinct Wendy gently nuzzled her cheek against his hand, sighing deep with content.  
"I always loved when you'd do that." Her voice was little more than a whisper but it conveyed all the emotion Dipper needed, continuing a rhythmic motion of gently dancing his fingers along her freckles, Dipper watched as she smiled widely sighing again. Stopping his ministrations Dipper cupped her cheek in his hand before placing a soft kiss to her lips. Feeling hands wrap around his back he was dragged down to his fiancé where she deepened the kiss chuckling gently. It may only have been a momentary reprise but it was all they needed.


	23. Echos of times gone by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper looks back on his life and all that he has gained and lost.

Dipper was prone to stressing, this was hidden to nobody and as he watched his wife and daughter perch on the roof of the Mystery Shack he did what he did best. He stressed. The concept of the two falling and injuring themselves plagued his mind but Wendy had pointed out that tradition was important. Tradition was a vital part of the Pines clans year and new year was no exception. Wendy and Dipper would always climbed to the top of the Mystery Shack and ring in the new year in their own company. The hours before would be spent doing anything they wanted, karaoke, board games and dancing but come ten to twelve the two always crept to the roof. This tradition hadn't changed when Summer had been born and the three of them had come up to the roof together every new year's. Dipper couldn't help but smile as his energetic five year old wiggled her legs as they dangled off the edge of the Shack.   
As he stared at his daughter he couldn't help but remember the events that had brought him here. From bad deals and demon bees to Teenage werewolf frat-boys and more bad deals. He remembered those he'd lost, those he'd failed and those he was still to help. But most of all he thought of his wife, his daughter and his sister. The three girls in his life that he'd do anything to protect. He was brought from his reminiscing as he heard the attendants of the party downstairs begin to count.   
Ten. His mind wandered to the citizens of Gravity Falls, almost every single one sending him a Christmas card.   
Nine. It drifted to the creatures of the forest of him, the large tree the Manator's had sent them and the strange gifts the gnomes had given them, akin to the gifts from a cat.   
Eight. A flash of an old statue in a guarded glade, missing its left hand silent for good this time.   
Seven. He reminisced to a bar in a strange city, The Tent of Telepathy and its owner, an enemy turned friend and his unlikely allies.   
Six. The face of Candy Chu. A friend, even if not as close as he wanted. The fear, the pain all because of him.   
Five. Stanford Pines, the ultimate conman his last swindle planned for after his untimely death set to give his family all they could need and more.   
Four. Friends still with them, a blonde Heiress, a musician, a tech genius, a madcap inventor, the new Mr, Mrs and baby Mystery and a one handed dimension traveling only twin.   
Three. His darling sister. Brave and bright, a mother to many and friend to more. Determined to fight the good fight and further more look after everyone once it's done.   
Two. His amazing wife. Beautiful, vicious and awe-inspiring. She bowled him over every time he looked at her, her red hair fanned around her like a war banner. His rock and his constant companion.   
One. His beautiful little girl. Her eyes as bright as sun's, her heart so full of love. The reason he fights, the reason he sacrifices, the purpose of his work. So she can grow up in a wonderful and magical world.   
Zero. He leaned in and kissed his wife, gently cupping her face and locking lips with her. Pulling apart, each descended to either side of his daughters cheeks before placing a kiss on either cheek.   
"Happy New Year, Munchkin." The two spoke to their child in unison as she giggled. The three of them, wrapped in each other's arms, turned to watch the fireworks light the night sky.


	24. The Road to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper wants revenge, no matter the cost. Blood mention

The road to hell is paved in good intentions. Dipper remembered his Gruncle saying that once but right now he didn't really care. He could still see her, screaming as they descended on her, ripping into her with fangs and claws. Her eyes, enhanced by her glasses, wide and full of pain. He'd tried to stop them, swinging for one of the creatures with the modified stun prod Ford had given him. But before his weapon had collided with the monster it had fled into the forest accompanied by his friends. He had reached out and held her hand before she died, comforting her in her final moments, crying with her as she let out her last breath. Candy Chu had died two hours ago and Dipper was angry. Gm  
The Pack. The Gospels. The faithful. Good Christian boys, at least that's what their parents had said when Gideon had gone to speak to them. Good Christian boys, apart from being blood thirsty werewolves. They'd popped up on his radar a few months ago when Gideon had mentioned girls going missing at the university of Oregon. Gideon had offered to read into it, seeing as he was in town and Dipper had eagerly accepted the help. As the ex-telepaths investigation had gotten more difficult Dipper had offered to lend a hand.   
That's when Dipper had met them, Jonathan, Matt, Marcus and their leader Luke. Their parents were God fearing Christians and close friends and had named their children after the writers of the gospels and the four had been inseparable from birth. They seemed to be dropped straight out of the 1950s, hair slicked back, letter jackets and smug sneers. They were also, all werewolves. The curse of Lycanthropy, or God's gift as they called it, was normally reasonably easy to cure and repress but the four boys had instead opted to continue to feed on humans for the sheer rush of it. Dipper had attempted to convince them to come with him to be cured and a fight had insued. Before Gideon had cast a nifty teleportation spell Dipper had swiped Lukes cheek with a silver knife leaving a lasting scar.   
Despite their speedy retreat, it was obvious that The Pack had followed them back to Gravity Falls and staked out their Mystery Shack waiting for someone to leave. And leave someone did. Candy, who was simply visiting for a few days before returning to college, walked towards her car and the four men descended on her in full wolven form.   
Loading an old revolver his great uncle Stanley had given him with silver bullets Dipper took a deep breath. Staring at his hands still caked in Candy's dried blood he swore he'd get revenge for the poor girl. Candy Chu had died two hours ago and Dipper was angry and more importantly he wanted revenge.


	25. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy and Dipper visit an old friend

Dipper liked the Tent of Telepathy. He'd visited a few times whenever he was in town and he found it welcoming and hospitable, if a bit bizarre. As he and Wendy opened the door and stepped into the dark of the bar, the slice of midday sun from outside cutting through the room like a knife. Pulling his tell-tale baseball cap over his eyes he lead his wife by the hand to a booth in the corner. He tried his hardest not to be noticed by anyone in the room, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge the way the bartenders eyes widened upon seeing his hat. Dipper sat as she rushed into the back.  
The denizens of the bar were as unusual as his last visit. A group of Gnomes, dressed in suits eerily reminiscent of probation era gangsters, clustered around a table pointing to areas of a map and mumbling. At the bar stood a centaur, horse legs incredibly prominent the woman's torso covered in a purple hoodie a few shades lighter than her hair.   
But to Dipper the strangest sight was yet to come. A young man walked from a side door, his white hair and powder blue suit drawing looks from everyone in the room. He walked quickly to their table a colossal grin on his face. "Dipper Pines, as a live and breathe!" Gideon Gleefuls voice had changed little over the years and so had the rest of them. He was still short and chubby but his eyes were brighter and kinder than they ever were in Gravity Falls. "To what do I owe the the pleasure?"   
Dipper skipped the niceties and cut straight to business "We got a call from a friend a few days ago. He told us that he'd gotten evolved in some strange group in a city he didn't recognise. They called themselves the 'menagerie' and apparently they run out of your town." Dipper tried to hide the accusatory tone out of his voice but to little effect. Gideon had promised that he was managing to clean up the small city of Moonshine relatively easily. But to find out that a gang of cult or whatever the menagerie were had set up shop in the city was worrying to Dipper.   
To Dipper's suprise Gideon waved his hand dismissively. "Y'all are referring to Thompson right? I already reached out to him, he's agreed to be my inside man while I deal with the Menagerie's smuggling operation. They keep trying to sell people Gnomes and other magical junk."   
Dipper and Wendy simply looked at the ex-fraud with wide eyes as he shot them a dazzling smile. "Now that the business is dealt with I simply must insist you stay for a drink or two. We simply must catch up old friends." With that he flopped down next to Dipper and the three began catching up and swapping stories late into the night.


	26. Hot Choclate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU Wendy needs Dippers help and he is more than happy to oblige.

Dipper had agreed that his first date with Wendy Corduroy had gone well, much better than expected. He had tried his hardest to be polite and charming, which the redhead had responded to with smiles and soft laughs. She had readily admitted that it had been an absolutely amazing evening, kissed him on the cheek and he had walked her home.   
The next few days had been overwhelmingly dull for Dipper, having taken some time off to visit his sister he'd been left with little more than the occasional text message from Wendy while she worked.   
The time with his sister had been wonderful apart from that, Mabel and Pacifica had enquired about the 'simply adorable' redhead Pacifica had seen kiss Dipper on the cheek. Dipper had spluttered and panicked, much to the glee of the two women. As evening drew on and they ate dinner Dipper had disclosed information about his date to the two women. The two had tutted, gasped and commented on every action he made.   
As he said his goodbyes Dipper's phone had begun to buzz frantically in his pocket. Checking who it was, he found a picture of Wendy smiling with a slight blush on her face, a picture he'd taken during one of their shifts. She'd been talking animatedly about a band she really liked, playing tracks from her phone and getting lost in the music. That's when he'd snapped the picture, he couldn't help it she just looked so content, perfectly at peace with herself.   
Being drawn out of his melancholy by the continued buzzing in his hand Dipper tapped the screen and placed the phone to his ear.   
"Dipper!" Wendy's voice was a mix of terrified and overwhelmingly relieved. "Thank God you picked up, I didn't know who else to call."   
Dipper couldn't help but smile to himself at this, the trust she had put him really meant a lot. "What is it Wendy? Are you okay?" He did nothing to hide the concern in his voice simply too worried for his friend.   
"No, I was out with Tambry. We were at some club, The Telepath I think, she met this guy he said he was in a band and she went off with him." As she explained her situation her voice grew more and more panicked. "I'm stuck in the middle of the city Dipper, I don't know how to get anywhere from here. I know you're meant to be having your day off, but please can you come get me." Dipper could almost feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she spoke. He was about to confirm his intention to come pick her up when he heard it. Barely above a whisper, Wendy let out a soft "please." Dipper let the word roll over him, the sheer desperation in her voice a sound she had never made in front of him before.   
"I'm on my way." was all he said before throwing on his jacket and rushing to his car.   
Dipper had a little bit of difficulty finding The Telepath, despite his phones declarations that it was through a solid brick wall, he made it to outside the club in just under 45 minutes. What met him was a very confusing sight. There was Wendy, leaning against the wall of the club, eyes wide upon seeing him pull up. He could clearly see the redness around her eyes from where she'd been crying, but as she walked towards him his mind went blank. His first thoughts were legs, a pair of stunning legs that disappeared from his sight under a black skirt just above her lower thigh. His eyes were then drawn to the stunning, forest green top that showed off just a tiny glimpse of her midriff. Moving his eyes back to her face Dipper could see the slight traces of a blush but he couldn't be certain, he opened the passenger door and beckoned her to sit inside. Quickly sliding into the seat next to him she gently graced his cheek with a kiss before wrapping him in a hug over the console. Shaking softly at the warm arms embracing her, Wendy softly asked him to take her home.   
They drove in silence, Wendy gently resting her head on Dipper's shoulder as he drove much to her own discomfort but the physical contact was too desirable to lose. Not a word was said as they pulled up outside her flat, she simply climbed out the car and went round to his door, opening it and gently pulling on his hand to follow her. The two of them made their way through the building to her door where she pulled him inside.   
As Dipper gently sat on the couch Wendy finally spoke. "do you want a hot chocolate, I'm not in the mood for anything else." Dipper barked his affirmation and waited for his friend to sit with him. About five minutes later Wendy returned with two mugs of the warm, chocolaty liquid and offered one to the boy sat on her sofa. They spent the next hour curled up with each other watching a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, a show the two of them shared a great passion for. As the end credits drifted across the screen Dipper looked down at Wendy, who had slowly drifted to sleep her head in his lap. Chuckling at the look of peace on her face Dipper decided that, though he might have to move her, he didn't need to do it tonight. Grabbing a blanket she had left beside the sfoa Dipper pulled it over the two of them and allowed sleep to claim him.


	27. Caffine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU, Dipper asks Wendy an Important question.

Dipper mulled over the three dates he'd had with Wendy so far. They'd gone really well in his opinion, he had tried his hardest to be charming and impress the girl. But every time he did it ended with him looking like a dork, which she seemed to find not only endearing but attractive enough to warrant seeing him again. It had even been enough to earn him a small kiss as they stood outside her apartment building.   
But what he was about to do was far beyond anything he'd done before. He looked across the shop at where she stood chatting animatedly with Tambry, the two girls laughing and smiling. Dipper took a deep breath before working his way over, and promptly stumbling on his shoelace and colliding with a table.   
Falling onto one knee he cursed loudly and was prepared to shoo the two girls away when they rushed over. Except they didn’t rush over, they stopped talking, looked at him and burst out laughing. Dipper looked over towards the flush, crimson face of his girlfriend as she tried her hardest to stay upright overwhelmed as she was by the sheer idiocy of her partner. Clambering to his feet, Dipper walked towards the two women and hoisted himself onto the counter next to them. "Glad to see the two of you are so worried about my wellbeing." Dipper tried his hardest to keep any humour out of his voice as he shot glares at his colleagues. "Not enough to move, what do you take me for? Some kind of moving person." Wendy's comment was rewarded with a glare from Dipper. "Plus it's not like you're dying or anything. If you were I probably would move." Dipper was about to attempt to take that as flattery when Tambry chimed in with a "I wouldn’t." Flushing red at the two girls laughter Dipper looked down at his feet, mustering the courage for his next action. "Wendy could I uhh... Could I" his voice cracked sharply as he took in a deep breath. "Could I talk to you for a second" Quirking a single eyebrow at the boys request Tambry took the hint and made her departure to the other side of the room, checking on quantities of milk and other goods.   
Turning to face her boyfriend Wendy smiled softly at his attempts to be cool and collected. "what is it Dipper?" The boy looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights.   
"I was wondering if umm... I know you probably won't want to and you'll be busy and it's kinda sudden and I'm a dork and oh God I'm sorry I'm going to go away now." The words flooded out of Dipper's mouth as he looked at his partner with a mix of panic and utter dejection.  
Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him, looking him in the eye. "What is it Dipper, whatever it is you can tell me, it's okay."   
Taking a shaky breath, Dipper mustered his thoughts before asking "well umm next weekend it's Mabel and Pacificas wedding and I was wondering if you're not too busy." Wendy put her hand to his lips and shushed him, "it would be my pleasure dude." 

All in all, Dipper thought, that had gone rather well. The ceremony had been beautiful, his sister resplendent in white, a broad smile on her face. As the wedding had concluded he could do little to stop the flow of tears at the sight of his sisters devotion to her partner. Then came the part he'd been dreading, his speech. Mabel had basically demanded that Dipper speak at her wedding and Dipper had agreed mainly because of the look of sheer mania in his sisters eyes. So he had stood up and made jokes, been as charming as possible and only messed up a couple of times. Now he was sat with Wendy, each of them nursing a drink in their hand as they watched Mabel and Pacifica dance. He felt his companion rest her head on his shoulder, cuddling herself into the crook of his arm. Glancing down her, he watched as she moved slightly to the rhythm of the music. He took another look at the young woman's apparel.  
When he'd gone to pick her up he'd had to take a few minutes to catch his breath upon seeing her. The dark emerald dress she was wearing looked like something out of a dream, if not it would definitely be appearing in his dreams in the future. It stopped just above her knees and it clung just enough to make his eyes widen. In contrast he was wearing a dark blue suit, blue tie and blue slacks, the latter being slightly tighter than he'd normally prefer. As he had bent down to pick up some of his que cards for his speech he had heard his companion give out an appreciatory whistle, much to his embarrassment.  
Dipper was roused from memory by the music slowing down and his girlfriend's sigh of content. A moment of sudden insanity grasped him and Dipper did something he definitely shouldn't have done, he softly got to his feet and lead his partner to the dance floor. Wendy glanced down at her shorter dance partner as he placed his hand on her waist.   
She could see the nervousness flooding through him, his cheeks red, his eyes darting around. In an attempt to calm his raging mind she gently cupped his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Relaxing instantly into the kiss, Dipper allowed the stunning redhead to lead him in the dance as they kissed. They stayed like that for the remainder of the song before the tempo began to increase.   
He was about to lead Wendy off the dance floor and to somewhere private when a loud cry echoed across the floor "BRO BRO. Come dance with us, you too Wendy." the duo looked over at the pair of bride's, glanced at each other again before Dipper grasped his girlfriend's hand and lead her to new family and an evening of dancing.


End file.
